All of the Same
by theUndertakerx
Summary: Going on the theory that Nero is Vergil's son... but what if he had a sister? A TWIN sister. And what if only she was raised by Dante?


Usually coming home after school to an empty house wasn't the best of things. It meant that Dante was angry at either Lady, Trish, or both of them; and when Dante is angry... he drinks. A lot. Normally when nothing is wrong I'll come home to him sitting at his desk and piling through his sixth or seventh slice of pizza, a strawberry sundae and a beer. Then I would just sit down at the couch start my homework then go on my merry way, but when he was out drinking... I had some preparations to take care of.

Today wasn't quite right though. There was no one in the kitchen, no one was in the training room but the TV in the living room was on and there were signs of life that couldn't possibly be older than an hour or so. Something was wrong...

"Hello?" I called out, not the smartest thing to do but it wasn't like I couldn't defend myself, I was Dante's and Lady's kid. I could handle myself.

The sound of running water reached my ears when I went up the stairs, hand trailing against the wall on the right side of the stair case, looking for something to use as a weapon if there was cause to use one. My hand latched around a sword of some sort and when I looked over the purple demonic guitar that Dante had collected when slaying demons years ago was in the palm of my hand. I smirked a little, having trained with the weapon some already and knowing a basic knowledge of how to control it. When the water in the bathroom stopped, I ascended the stairs, holding the demon scythe in my hand and waiting beside the hinges of the door.

"I'm ready when you are..." I whispered, closing my hands around the neck of the guitar, ready to open up a whole new can of worms on the intruder in the building. I could hear the footsteps of the being, sense the vibration of demonic power from across the door. _That's definitely not Dante... _I thought to myself, taking in a deep breath as the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. I was beginning to think that Nevan had been a bad choice for close combat when the guitar opened up to the scythe, and both my hands wrapped around the hilt of the weapon, glaring at the door as it closed.

Surprising both myself and the intruder when a low growl ripped through my throat, I lunged, whipping the blade of Nevan across the air but only to be met with a loud clang of demon forged metal onto some other type of craft that I had never seen in my life. There was no mistake though... that was the intruder's arm.

Past the haze of the demonic energy rifling through the air at the contact of sword on the intruder's arm, there was a boy, no older than I was, maybe by a year or so, blue eyes, familiar yet with such an expression of passionate fury I couldn't place them properly, white hair, an impossible thing if you weren't some sort of demon. Blue eyes... white hair.

"Sparda!" I screeched, jumping back of my own will, pulling Nevan back so that she was no longer the scythe but the wide range guitar that I was used to. "A descendant of Sparda!"

"No shit!" The intruder retaliated, glaring at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Who the hell are you?" I glared back, pointing the neck of the guitar toward him. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?" The white haired partial demon asked, taking a step back. "What do you mean your house?"

"Yeah I live here too." I stooped my voice down to a more threatening level, thrusting the guitar forward. "What's it to ya?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and growling.

"I've got business with Dante." The demon said back, dropping his guard and crossing his arms. "My name is Nero." He nodded once and glanced at Nevan. "You gonna put that thing down or do I have to do it for you?"

"Like you could take me, Nero." I spat the name like it was something sour on my tongue. "Dante, Lady and Trish raised me, I'm nothing to sneeze at." I smirked. "Plus I know what it's like to have control of full demonic power..." Maybe I only had a little bit of knowledge as to what I could possibly do with my demon heritage, but at the moment, that didn't matter. What matters is that I get what I can out of Nero and send him on his way.

"I think I could," He said, smirking. "So much so, I'll do it with my hand behind my back." he smirked and held up the hand that was not covered in the demonic armor and clasped it behind his back, waggling the other fingers on his demonic hand. "Think you can take me?"

"I don't think I can take you..." I said, biting my lip for a moment before placing Nevan back against the wall and sighing. I hung my head low, long white hair covering the glint in my eyes and the smirk that played across my lips. "I know..." I whispered to my self before lunging, focusing the demonic energy inside of my body to claw out my hand, creating some otherworldly, taloned, purple thing that started at my shoulder and ended with thick, long nails, similar to that of Nero's hand. I took the boy off guard, so his human hand that was clasped behind his back had fallen to his side in the moment that he thought I had given in. I ripped through that arm, making it unusable to Nero, even if he was thinking about using it at all to cheat on our deal.

"What a surprise!" The arrogant bastard almost laughed, pumping fury through my veins. How dare he laugh at me when already he was bleeding all over the floor? "I didn't think you had it in you!" He exclaimed, holding up his arm to another one of my attacks, one demon limb crashing against the other. "You're such a small thing that I didn'-"

"Don't call me small!" I screeched, slashing my arm across Nero's chest, sending him staggering back. I kicked my adversary down, the heel of the boot that I was wearing dug into the wound on his open chest. "I'm. Not. Small."


End file.
